Caught
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Hermione could barely hide the smile forming on her face. The evening certainly wouldn't be a waste anymore.


**A/N: This was written for rayvyn2k in the smutty_claus 2017 exchange and was beta'd by silverorbedlioness. Warnings: explicit sex, and semi-public sex.**

Hermione stood to the side of the ballroom as she delicately sipped her champagne. She watched the idle chatter of everyone around her as they networked their own agenda's to the right people. The Ministry's annual Christmas ball was always a dull affair and this year was no exception. Hermione picked up little bits here and there as she walked around the room, even at a so-called party people were discussing 'shop. Did these people not know how to relax?

It didn't help that none of her friends were able to offer her some light relief from the dusty conversations. Harry was on the night shift, Ginny had an important match tomorrow, and the Harpies Coach was quite strict about pre-game nights. Ron, she smiled a little, was on his honeymoon. Her loneliness was somewhat self-induced. Colleagues had offered to be her plus one, for the evening, but Hermione saw that all they wanted was to be seen with one of the Golden Trio.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. I wasn't expecting to see you here alone," a smooth voice said next to her.

Hermione could barely hide the smile forming on her face. The evening certainly wouldn't be a waste anymore, and neither would be the money she had spent on her dress. The strapless Buttercup yellow dress fell to the floor in swathes of silk. The sweetheart neckline and corset top accentuated all that was feminine about her figure. Hermione had never been so extravagantly wild on an item of clothing before but she loved the gown right away.

"My friends are busy, Mr Malfoy." Her heart raced, she had to set down her flute to control her extraordinary reactions to the aristocrat's sudden appearance by her side. "I am sure they would have come if they could," Hermione replied as she slowly turned to face the wizard that had taken over her thoughts for quite some time.

Her resolve to remain cool under his gaze crumbled as she took in his appearance. Tailored as he usually was in his fine black robes. When he extended his arm, she noticed the forest green silk lining accentuating the finery and expense. It was his still long blond hair gathered in silk ribbon and the arch of his fine brow that weakened her knees and had done since she was teenager. He exuded the same confidence, elegance and savoire-faire, that only money could buy, that he always had.

"Miss Granger, how many times have I asked you to call me Lucius?"

"I should imagine the same amount of times I ask you to call me Hermione," she said. She could almost feel the tension that had existed between them since she'd started working at the Ministry.

For the past two years Hermione had been part of a team which were revising the old pureblood laws. The Wizengamot had not made it easy for Hermione and her department to make the necessary changes. She had often come back from meetings aggravated and in need of a stiff drink and a calming draught. When the Minister saw the toll this was taking on Hermione, he brought In Lucius Malfoy. He spoke their language, the Minister said, and he was an expert in Magical Law and Politics. Lucius promptly saw where Hermione was going wrong. There were many heated debates between the two – often they crossed metaphorical swords over some issues. She had argued that the magical community needed to be brought into the 20th Century. He had said that the reason she was being denied was the perceived threat on the pureblood way of life: "These families live by tradition, need to reinforce blood wards on their homes for their own protection. Yes," he shut her up when he was offering a compromise, "there are finer addendums within certain sections that can be removed completely but to undermine their way of life the way you are now is the same as what I once tried to do with yours, Miss Granger!" It was only when Hermione heard it phrased that way and witnessed Lucius soulful regret over his part in both the Voldemort Wars did she relent and take in his viewpoint. Many changes had been made within the four months after their own personal truce.

Once the compromises set in, Hermione used this time to observe the wizard from under eyelashes. It was minor things at first that had brought him into her fantasies. Long fingers caressing a quill. His stoicism under severe pressure. The way his lower lip slightly stuck out when he was concentrating. Then, it was how he could hold his own in intelligent conversation. The fact that his talk centred around things besides Quidditch. The way he always held a door open for her, or made sure she was seated in restaurants over business lunches. Manners maketh the man, her grandmother once said, and Lucius manners were impeccable. The past few months though, did she begin to ponder on how those finger would caress her rather than the quill? How the silken tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine sending wanton messages to her core. Even his cane held a source of fascination for her. Surreptitiously, she bit back a groan as another errant fantasy invaded her mind. Still, she sighed, what would it matter? What could a rich, elegant, tasteful man see in a buck-toothed know-it-all like her?

"What are thinking about, Hermione?" Lucius purred, teasing her confidently, knowing full-well his effect on young witches. There was only one he desired and it was this tasty morsel right in front of him.

"Nothing," Hermione replied blushing slightly.

"That is quite pretty blush for a non-existent thought, Hermione," he said leaning into her, "one might think you were appreciating the scenery."

Hermione glance around furtively chewing her lower lip: "They were not appropriate for mixed company, Lucius," she gambled on a light spot of flirting.

"You would tell me if we were alone?" he enquired.

"Perhaps, but only if you promise not to tell anyone though," she said, intriguing him further by the darkening stain on her cheeks and the dilation of her eyes.

"Perhaps we can remedy that, Hermione," he whispered dark promises in her ear. If she was not standing with her back flush against the wall, she'd have collapsed in a puddle of lust right there.

Awkwardness suddenly descended on Hermione and she felt the need to step slightly away from him, thus breaking the spell. For a few moments a fog of silence descended upon the couple. Neither could see how to turn their conversation of unsaid longing to something more innocent. It was Hermione who broke it by mentioning the latest bit of salacious gossip that the Skeeter bitch cooked up for Harry. He vented equally about how she had turned his amicable divorce into something of a story of scandal, abuse and violence. They had circulated the room side-by-side as if they had come together. Exchanging equally boring small talk with others. Many champagne's later, being jostled by the crowd, they had found themselves in a secluded, shadowed corner of the room.

"Now will you tell me where your mind wandered too earlier, the thought that brightened your eyes and stained your cheeks so deliciously?" Lucius murmured seductively into her alcohol addled mind.

Her inhibitions had lowered as much as the top line of her yellow dress: "I was thinking about how much I…" she hesitated and gulped as her mouth was suddenly dry. "How much I wanted you, Lucius," the blush had spread down her neck.

"I want you in every way," she replied breathlessly.

His eyes widened at the promise of passion gleamed in her eyes. Her lower lip jutted out teasingly, already nibbled and plump. Ripe for kissing. Raised as a gentleman, he spotted a two-seater further along normally used by waiting visitors. He seated her, then himself. Once they were comfortable he leaned in and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. Tenderly, he brushed her lips with his to test the waters. She moaned as he moved away, unconsciously following him as he pulled back. That was all the invitation they needed. Losing his normal sense of propriety, he dove right in. Her mouth had opened wider the moment she realised what was happening. The angle allowed him to kiss her hungrily and deeply. Hermione's senses were on red alert. Initially unprepared for the onslaught of desire that had been sent her way with just one kiss. Even though she was aware they were still in public view. This did not prevent her from crawling in his lap to be able to feel more of their burgeoning carnal pleasure of each other's bodies.

"Perhaps," Lucius panted warm sweet breath into her face, "we should take this somewhere more private?"

"Yes please," she eagerly agreed, disbelieving her good fortune of having her desire returned with such ardency.

They rose, hand-in-hand from the seat keeping their heated gazes upon the other. It appeared Lucius was used to clandestine meetings at Ministry events as he seemed to know where to continue their amorous adventures. She giggled a little as he fumbled with the handle, the drink had affected his grip. He smirked when the door opened. Quickly, he pulled her in the room. Before she had time to compose herself he roughly slammed her against the wall and devoured her mouth once again.

Their hands urgently sought flesh. He palmed her breasts: "Massage them, I like that," she growled as she aggressively yanked the bow out of his hair so she could feel his locks in her hands. The silken strands felt heavenly within her grasp. Soon, his lips latched onto her exposed throat: "We could get caught!" she said as the alcohol was slowly seeping from her system.

That and she was certain she could hear muffled voices behind the door. For a moment she saw the handle twist their side. Her heart in her throat.

"We could get caught," Hermione said suddenly remembering where they were as she heard other guests talking as they walked past the door.

"That's half the fun," Lucius said smirking before he hitched up her dress and lifted her up.

Once the danger had passed Hermione relaxed enough to unclasp his cloak. It was a waterfall of silk and satin and fell sinuously on the floor. Revealing the velvet suit within. "Buttons," she mumbled. "What is it with you Slytherins and bloody buttons. Someone might think you're hiding something!"

He had lifted the skirt of her dress over her hips, pushed her lacy knickers aside: "Tut-tut, wonder what people would think if they knew Gryffindor's own was dripping for a Slytherin?"

"Is this that what you want?" he hesitated before touching her further."Yes," she growled in reply. Her want for this man had gone unheeded long enough, now was the time for action. She'd put him inside her with her hands. Of all times to be the gentleman, she thought.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I want to feel you inside me, Lucius. I want you to make me come."He groaned with desire. At last, Hermione Granger, the witch who had taunted him with chewed lips, wild hair, and amber gold flecked compassionate eyes had taunted him. He began to remove his leather gloves but she grabbed his wrist with her free hand: "Leave them on, I like the feel of leather against my centre and in me."

"As you wish, my lady," he smirked. If he'd known she had this kink he'd have spoken to her sooner and taken her to places other than finely decorated restaurants. "So pretty, so pink," he sighed as he began to stroke her allowing her essence to coat his hand.

Lucius wanted skin to skin contact so he vanished the glove back to his bedroom at the manor, when she felt his thumb and forefinger roll her engorged clit between them she gasped and gripped tighter to his broad shoulders. Quivering with desire now as he effortlessly slipped a digit into her soaking channel. Her own hands scrunched the velvet of his jacket in her fingers – more so when another then a third joined in. He pumped her so roughly as his thumb pressed against her clit causing her to groan in pleasure. Just as suddenly as the invasion of her core began so did the defeat as he pulled them out.

"I want to feel you come around my cock, not my fingers," Lucius told her as she whined from the loss of his , fearful still of someone stumbling in on them, she attacked his belt, when that had been uncoiled from his person she yanked down the zipper. When the fly opened she dug her hand inside to cup his erection. Her smirk widened as she felt the prize that would be hers. Eager she popped the button so fiercely, that it flew off his trousers. She was not even sorry. The trousers dropped down to his ankles. She loved the satin boxers, but they had to go. She pulled them down, releasing his cock. She licked her lips as it sprang free from its clothed prison. She had never seen one so large. His magical wand was 14 inches, she should have realised that he was not compensating.

He grabbed his impressively turgid member and rubbed it against her clit, causing it and her to almost purr with delight. Her keening, needy response, pleased Lucius. His eyes glittered with anticipation. Making sure she was stretched pleasantly, he then positioned himself. He stroked her cheek before he slowly eased the bulbous head inside, revelling in the feel of her heat within her slick folds. He set a teasing pace as he seduced her with the feel. There was no mistaking it, Lucius was almost regretting taking her against the wall when he should have taken her back to his manor. Still, he sighed, this was heavenly.

"Harder," she panted, "Lucius…please…harder!"

Lucius had no difficulty acquiescing to her ardent request. He gripped her thighs and began to piston in and out of her, taking her to higher places. Their moans, grunts and groans were now so loud, and they were so in the moment that she no longer cared if they got caught. After all, this function was to celebrate life. What better way to celebrate life than this. Hermione wondered where this hedonistic side of her had been all her life. The harder he slammed into her, the more she responded. Her eyes had rolled back into her head. She closed them. Lucius reached a hand between them and began to play with her sore clit.

"That's it, that's it. I'm going to…" she screamed her orgasm to the rooftops.

His own came not long after as her muscles clenched possessively around his cock. After this performance he'd definitely come back. He threw his head back. His magnificent mane swept down his back grazing his naked bottom. The feel of his hair on her ankles caused another mini-orgasm which finished him off completely.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled in joyful exultation of finally being claimed by his witch.

Slowly, she slipped her legs down his powerful thighs. They held onto each other, not being able to move for some time. Their soft tender eyes offered silent reassurance they neither regretted their tryst.

After a few moments later they could hear more voices approaching the door

"We can have a private conversation in this side room. I am sure people won't miss us for ten minutes," they said.

They hurried to make each other presentable when it seemed these people would not go away. Their lusts satiated, he took his hand in hers after they'd looked pristine, rearranging their features so it appeared they had just been discussing business themselves. They glanced at each other and his smug smirk along with her answering grin was all that needed to be said for now.

When the door opened and the other guest stepped in they were surprised to find the room already occupied.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger," one said greeting each of them.

"Mr Parkinson," Lucius smiled. "How does it feel now that you have a Weasley for a son-in-law?" Lucius asked obviously trying to distract the man.

"As long as he treats her like a princess, I could care less," was Mr Parkinson's reply. His Slytherin senses on high alert. He glanced with weighty suspicion upon the couple.


End file.
